Inevitable
by LittlemissLazy
Summary: AU – When Sabo invited Law to spend the holiday season in his hometown… chaos happened (Or the one where: Luffy is an oblivious and charming high school girl, Nami is a sexy lesbian, Ace is a paranoid overprotective brother, Zoro embarks in an adventure to find Luffy's hometown and Robin is amuse from all of it).


**A/n: Please correct me if you find any grammar mistakes and wrong spellings. Feel free to point it out and correct me, so I could edit them right away. It will help me to improve. Thank you!**

Disclaimer: Obviously, OP isn't mine. I'm don't want to be the Pirate King and/or Eichiiro Oda.

Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Slight Romance

Warning: Alternative Universe. Few gender bent (and OOC) characters. Swearing, mostly from Ace and Sanji.

Summary: AU – When Sabo invited Law to spend the holiday season in his hometown… chaos happened (Or the one where: Luffy is an oblivious and charming high school girl, Nami is a sexy lesbian, Ace is a paranoid overprotective brother, Zoro embarks in an adventure to find Luffy's hometown and Robin is amuse from all of it).

 **Edited: 08/17/2016**

* * *

 **Introduction**

The campus of One Piece State University were covered in sparkling snow as the winter season approached last week. The surrounding was so beautiful, and it was pure and white like a sheet of paper.

All of the students are waiting impatiently for the Clock Tower to ring its giant and enormous silver bell. As the snow rabbits hopped under the snow-covered trees and the snowbirds chirped happily at one of the tree branches, as if it's the cue, the bell in the Clock Tower chimed and rang all over the places inside the campus' premises.

When the students heard the bell, they hurriedly ran outside of their lecture rooms, so they could pack their things away. It's like the signal to end the semester and the beginning of the holiday season. Most students are talking excitedly on how they will plan and spend the holidays with their family and friends– and for some, their lovers. Some are indifferent about the incoming holiday, and a few didn't care at all.

One of those "few, who didn't care at all" at the holiday season is a senior medical student, Trafalgar Law. He didn't care at all because first, he didn't want to go home. Or rather, he didn't _like_ to go home to celebrate with his eccentric family.

For some explainable reasons, Law didn't quite like his family's insane ways to celebrate the holiday season. That's why he didn't want to go home to celebrate with them this year. He didn't want to see an extremely hot cocoa – which was tea in daily basis – spilled all over the floor or any surfaces inside their house. An incident with (accidentally) burning Christmas trees and/or using gun powder as fire extinguisher. He also didn't want to eat a flamingo dish instead of Turkey – for another insane reason, his family loves to eat flamingo birds for Christmas – or to deal with his insane and annoying pink-feathery coat wearing blond of an Uncle.

Second, he would rather study in the dormitories during this cold season than to celebrate a useless holiday. After all, Law is a graduating student. Lastly, he convinced his self that he's fine all by himself in the dorm he shared with a friend. He's not going to be lonely at all!

He gathered his books and some scattered notes on his desk to put inside his messenger bag. When he finished cleaning up his desk, he stood up and was about to go out from the lecture room when somebody called his name.

"Law, wait!" His Uncle Doffy's sponsored scholar in the University, Monet had called from the lower grounds in the lecture room.

The raven-haired male glance at the apple green-haired woman over his shoulder. She immediately climbed up from the stairs as he faced her. Then, she handed him a box in a gift wrapper. He noted that her cheeks were flaming red that made his lips slightly narrowed down.

Law already knew where this is going and he's not interested.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays," She started with a coy smile while her cheeks were blushing furiously now, "I managed to get my hands on these rare books. I heard that you're interested to read them, so I hope that you like them and enjoy reading them."

He felt his lips slightly twitched upwards while looking down at the woman and the box at her hands.

Law took the box and smirked at her, "Thanks."

"Are you going–"

And before Monet could finish her question, Law left the blushing apple green-haired woman with her heart pounding harshly inside her chest: broken and disappointed.

He already knew what she's going to say. If ever he decided to come home for the holiday break, she wanted for the two of them to go home together. For Trafalgar Law, he didn't care much for anybody's feelings towards him. He's a man with ambitions. He has his own set of goals to achieve, so he didn't need distractions.

For him, romantic relationship and feelings are distraction. It's not in his agenda and he didn't have time for those cheesy mushy stuff.

"Hey! Tra-fuck-gar, are you're going to stay here for the holiday season like last year?" Jewelry Bonney of the School of Culinary Arts asked him with a box of her favorite peperoni and cheese pizza at hand as he passed by her department's building.

He slightly raised his eyebrow and look at his pink-haired friend with unasked question. She bit her pizza first and munched it as she walked with him towards the Campus Dormitories before speaking again.

"I'm going home for the holiday season this year. My twin sister, Perona will throw a fit if we're not complete this year." Bonney blabbed as she took another bite of her pizza, "So, if you're going to stay, be a lamb and annoy the hell out of Used-ass Kidd for me? Make his holiday break like a living hell that he will wish that going out with Kokoro-baa seems like a heaven."

Law slightly raised a brow in complete interest. What did the eyebrow-less engineering student do this time that annoyed Bonney like this?

"Hmm… and why is that?" Law inquired the obviously annoyed pinkette.

"He opened my stash and took another bags of my pizza rolls last night! It wasn't even funny that this time, I stashed all of it inside my underwear drawers!" The pink-haired huffed in annoyance as she angrily took another pizza from the box and have another bite.

Is that why Kidd invited him to a pizza party last night? Law smirked at the amusing thought.

As Law stopped in front of the Campus Dormitories for male students, he informed the furious pinkette of what he knew about the "pizza rolls incident".

"He probably, no… scratch that, he **did** thought it's funny to take your pizza rolls." Law sadistically informed the pinkette, "In fact, he did it with Apoo and Killer. I think Hawkins tried to convince them that you'll beat them up if you found out, so to sum it all…" Law raised a tattooed finger and counted, "It was Kidd, Killer, Apoo and Hawkins, who stole your stash of pizza rolls last night, **in your underwear drawers**."

And after Trafalgar Law dropped the triggering bomb to a stunned Jewelry Bonney, who dropped her box of pizza and looked like she's so close rampaging, he left her outside the Men's Dormitories with a satisfying smile, forming on his lips. As he walked through the hallway of the building, he heard the pinkette's shrieked in rage, claiming the castration of the suspects, who stole her pizza rolls.

It made Law's day better.

* * *

A tattooed hand reached the doorknob and as the dark-haired medical student opened the door to the room he shared with a friend, he was welcomed by the sound of clanking plates and flowing waters in the sink. He saw his roommate-slash-friend in the kitchen, washing the dishes they used this morning. The wavy blond-haired male glance shortly at his roommate before giving him a welcoming greeting

"You're here already." Law stated to his roommate while closing the door to their dorm and took off his shoes at the entrance.

Law paddled his feet to the small living room, dropping his messenger bag and the gift wrapped box of books from Monet on the loveseat couch. After putting down his things, he went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, grabbing a bottled water to drink.

"Iva-san released us earlier. Said that there's no need to wait for that bell." Sabo nonchalantly replied to him.

"How fortunate. Doctor Hiluluk didn't want to let go of our class until we heard that damn bell." Law told his roommate as he uncapped the bottled water and sipped at the rim.

Silence passed between the two men for a minute before Sabo spoke again.

"So Koala decided to visit her adopted family in Fishman Island and I'm planning to visit my family this holiday season," Sabo started as he wiped the dishes with a clean white cloth, "Want to come with me?"

Law, who's drinking from the bottled water had chocked at his friend's sudden invitation. It really surprised him that Sabo invited him.

"What?" Law reacted as he coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand; his eyes were wide in shock.

Sabo rolled his eyes and repeated again while he finished wiping the dishes, "I'm inviting you to come with me this holiday season."

The medic student stared at his friend, Monkey D. Sabo. The two of them are good friends because basically they're roommates. In order to co-exist peacefully, they agreed to get along. Now, Trafalgar Law is considering to breach their agreement and kick out Sabo from his life.

"And why are you inviting me all of a sudden?" Law suspiciously asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Once again, the blond rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm so kind to think that if I go alone, you will be left here and will end up being lonely."

Law snorted at what his roommate-slash-friend had said.

"Please stop being dramatic." Law started and sighed while closing the cap of the bottled water, "I really don't care if you go alone and besides, I have lots of work to do, so I will be busy to mind my loneliness."

Trafalgar D. Water Law wasn't lying when he said those words to Monkey D. Sabo. He really has a plenty of paperwork to finish. He needed to summary a long report after that. He also needed to study a compound of medicine that Doctor Hiluluk, one of his crazy major professors had handed to their class. Although, Law calculated that he can finish all those workload in a week before the holiday season even starts.

"No, you're not that busy." Sabo said stubbornly that surprised Law. The blond male crossed his arms and grinned to his friend as he assured him, "There will be lots of fun. I promise you that!"

"Do you even need my opinion in this?" Law asked his friend with a grave expression on his face.

"I'm not really forcing you into this, but I won't let you say no either." Sabo told him as he tapped his chin with his point finger, still grinning stupidly.

Law narrowed his eyebrows at the same time his lips twitched in annoyance. Sabo chuckled when he noticed his friend's.

"Oh come on, Trafalgar! It will be fun for you to meet my family and celebrate with them the holidays. The old man even said that it's okay if I brought a friend with me."

"So this is already settled?" Law felt sorry that he even asked.

"If you accept it," Sabo said, offering his hand to his friend.

' _The little shit'_ Law grudgingly thought before sighing in defeat. He didn't want to deal with Sabo's persistent invitation for the next few days. He's annoying when he wants to be, and Law didn't like that kind of Sabo.

"Fine…"

"Then, let's pack our things!"

* * *

Ten hours. It took Law and Sabo ten hours from Raftel Island in Grand Line – where the One Piece State University is located – to Dawn Island in East Blue – Sabo's home island – via Sea Train. It wasn't a boring ride because most of the times, Sabo was quietly reading a book and Law was pleased. He only regretted that he came with Sabo to celebrate a stupid holiday with his family. It's not like there's something special to celebrate the holidays.

When they both arrived at the Goa Kingdom of Dawn Island, Law was reminded of his previous hometown, the White City of Flevance: both are known for the cleanest place to live in, the influential families that reside on the said Kingdom/City and lastly, the discrimination for the poor.

So, he naturally assumed that Sabo came from a Noble family and belonged to those obnoxious group of people. He'd assumed it since its Sabo's hometown. He also heard that Sabo's father is a famous Politician, the Leader of the Revolutionary Party in the Government and his grandfather is a Vice-Admiral in the Navy.

All of a sudden, Law felt something churning in his gut. He knew that Sabo is a fine man, but his family maybe not.

"So, we need to stop here in Goa first because there's no direct route to my hometown." Sabo apologized as Law nodded before he realized what Sabo had said.

"This is not your hometown?" The medic student asked, taken aback from what he'd assumed earlier about Sabo's family.

"Nu-uh, this is not my hometown. We need to travel in the mountains before we reach Fushia Village, my hometown."

In his life, Trafalgar D. Water Law could count the number of mistakes he'd done by simply assuming things, but it seems he should never make assumptions for the Monkey D. Family. That, he will learn in the future.

And so, the two college students travelled in Mount Columbo for few hours, encountering the unusually large animals that seemed scared of Sabo before they finally reached Sabo's hometown– the humble Fushia Village. It was called Fushia for its big windmills. It was like the countryside of Dawn Island. There are no fancy stores, but farmland and pasture land. The villagers seemed kind in the small yet peaceful village; they happily greeted Sabo as if he's the Mayor's son when they saw him.

After a short walk since they came out of the forest, the two college students stopped at a two-story house and it was just like the other homes in the Fushia Village.

"So this is where you lives?" Law raised a brow, eyeing the low-bamboo fences of Sabo's home.

The blond scratched the back of his head and laughed shyly, "Yeah! I grew up here."

From the low-bamboo fences, Law could see three small wooden forts at the right side of the front yard. Each forts have wooden signs and has the siblings' names. The first fort has a sloppy written sign that says, "Ace's Country" in red paint. It's poorly made, but Law thought it's enough to withstand a storm. The second fort was obviously Sabo's because of the not-so-bad written sign and his name was on it. His roommate-slash-friend's fort was better made than the first fort. Lastly, the third fort has the sloppiest written sign, which says "Luffy's Country" in yellow paint. It's the most poorly made fort, and it's a miracle the fort even stand there after all these years.

Law stopped his musings when he heard two voices called Sabo's name. It was from a small guy with a white turban on his head.

"Is that really you, Sabo?" The small guy in white turban asked in disbelief as he opened the gate for them and then, he suddenly yelled, "Magra! Call Dadan and the others, Sabo's here with a friend!"

Law noticed a guy with a chicken head-like hairstyle went inside the house. It must be Magra; he assumed.

"Long time no see, Dogra!" Sabo greeted the small guy, now known to Law as Dogra, who tried to help Law and Sabo with their baggage.

Then the guy, who Law assumed was Magra came back after a few seconds and helped them with their baggage.

"Sabo! We missed you and you brought a friend with you." Magra had said to Sabo while helping Law to his baggage.

As the four walked at the front yard to the porch of the house, an orange-haired man…? Woman…? Stepped out of the door and met them at the porch steps.

Law is certain it's a woman, but it could be a man.

"You come home too, brat?" The orange-haired seemed annoyed, but the tone used had a hint of fond in it.

"Still an old hag as ever, Dadan." Sabo commented and good naturedly laughed.

Hag… so it's a woman. Law felt his eyebrows twitching while observing Sabo's family. He's baffled, okay.

"Shut your mouth, brat!" Dadan said as she massaged her temples, "I think I'm going to have a migraine. First Ace and then, Luffy and now–"

At the mention of Sabo's siblings, Law noticed his roommate-slash-friend's face had lit up.

"Ace and Luffy are already here?" Sabo excitedly asked Dadan, he's grinning so wide that Law never saw him like this.

Sabo is obviously happy to be reunited with his siblings.

"They went to Goa to fetch you, but it's like you guys didn't cross paths." Dadan said and she looked at Law, "Who's with you?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sabo said as he scratched his head. He put his arm around the broad shoulder of his friend and introduced him enthusiastically, "It's my roommate and friend, Law."

Law bowed his head awkwardly.

"Law, meet Dogra, Magra and my Aunt Dadan."

Sabo confirmed she's a woman. Law felt a sweat dropping from his forehead.

"Law?" they asked.

"Trafalgar Law." Law informed them while still appalled at Dadan's real gender.

"Now, come inside, you brats! I'm telling Makino that you three are already here." Dadan said while taking a long drag at her death stick as if she's preparing herself from the stress before she passed by them and went outside.

Sabo just grinned and opened the door. The first thing that Law saw when he entered the Monkey D. Family's home was the brown elegant staircase that obviously leads to the second floor of the house. On his left, there's a doorframe, which leads to the living room and on his right is the same doorframe, but it leads to the dining room. Law suddenly felt the warm atmosphere at the Monkey D's manor and he didn't know what to feel between awkward and relax. The last time he felt that way was when his family were still alive.

As if Sabo heard what's in his mind, his roommate-slash-friend tapped his shoulder.

"Relax, Trafalgar. Feel at home!" Sabo chuckled while tapping his shoulder and then, the blond ran upstairs.

Dogra decided to lead Law in the living room. When he sat comfortably on the family couch, Law noticed the family portrait that hanged on the wall. It has a velvet color for background that gives the family a royalty vibe. The politician, Monkey D. Dragon stood in between his father, Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp on his left and the Aunt Dadan on his right. In front of the three elders are the three siblings, sitting on a Victorian couch (obviously owned by the Photography Studio); on the right side of the couch sat a freckled raven-haired boy, who grumpily looked at the camera while crossing his arms. On the other side of the couch was his roommate-slash-friend, a short blond-haired boy, who's grinning and missing a front tooth. Between the two brothers was another raven-haired, but a girl with a wide-shit eating grin and wearing an old battered Straw Hat, which didn't fit on her head yet.

Law noted that the grandmother and the mother are not in the portrait. Dogra noticed him staring at the family portrait and began telling Law their names to familiarize him. Law learned that the freckled boy's name is Ace, the oldest of the three and Luffy, the youngest and the only girl.

A minute passed by and another minute, as Dogra and Magra offered Law a drink and snack, Sabo is still upstairs. Law thought that his blond friend was not planning to come downstairs in an hour. He felt his eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he kept waiting for his roommate-slash-friend. It will be fun he said… yeah right.

While Law was silently brooding, the door suddenly opened, making Law turned his head towards the door. He saw two figures just entered the house. The first person who entered was a woman, who wore a red sleeveless and blue baggy shorts with a worn out Straw Hat. Then, a guy who has an unbuttoned yellow polo with damn freckles entered next. Law recognized them easily from the family portrait.

"Dadan said that Sabo's here already," Ace started speaking to Magra, "Where is he?"

When Magra couldn't reply to him immediately, Ace scanned his eyes through the area and spotted Law. Before he could ask Magra who is Law, Luffy saw him first and grinned. Then, she waves her arms joyously.

"I'm Luffy, what's your name? Let's be friends!" Luffy enthusiastically exclaimed and she's about to run towards him, when Ace's arms gripped her waist, stopping her.

Law just watched the two siblings with his not-so amused look.

"No, Lu!" Ace warned his sister and looked threateningly or more like glared at Law.

"But–"

Before Luffy could continue her words, Ace interrupted her, shooting waves of deathly glares towards Law.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Law could feel his eyes wanted to roll on their own, but he did not. He still respects to Sabo…

"Now, now, calm down, Ace." Magra said, trying to calm down the oldest brother.

Law decided to stand up and introduce himself, "Trafalgar Law, Sabo's roommate and unfortunately, his friend."

Ace seemed to calm down a bit, but Law can feel that Ace's deathly glares will not be leaving him soon, especially when Luffy just gave him a pet name.

"Nice to meet you, Torao!"

Law lowered his fluffy spotted hat. If his eyes didn't deceive him, he can really see Ace's eyes turned into fire while glaring at him.

This guy has problems. Law decided as he narrowed his eyebrows, unconsciously glaring back at Ace.

As Luffy looked to Magra and Dogra's direction, silently asking for help.

And just then…

"Hey, Law! So, Koala called me and she said that she's coming before… Christmas Eve…" Sabo trailed off as he saw Ace, gripping Luffy to her waist while glaring at Law.

"Good, you finally decided to come Sabo-ya." Law sarcastically remarked.

Sabo could only stare at his friend. A thought crossed the blond's mind and it's about not helping a certain Trafalgar Law from Ace's deathly glares.

"Koala's coming? Great! I invited my friends to come over too!" Luffy excitedly said under Ace's grip, breaking the tension around her.

"Your friends," Ace muttered and looked at Sabo suspiciously.

An unasked question passed between the two older brothers. Ace is asking Sabo if he knows about it, which Sabo only shake his head. Law noticed Sabo's strange actions in front of Ace. He can't place his fingers what's the big deal with Sabo and Ace, not until Luffy spoke and Law found out.

"Uh-huh! I met them in my University!" Luffy replied enthusiastically.

She didn't notice at all how Ace narrowed his eyebrows and his unstable breathing as Luffy raised her fingers.

"There's Nami. She's a sea-witch, who loves money and tangerines, but she's really a good girl! Then, there's Robin, who's really smart." Ace sighed in relief when he heard that Luffy has female friends.

But that relief was short-lived when she started to mention her male friends' names. It was a lot if Ace will be the one to judge. There's a liar best friend, Usopp. The Zoro-guy, who could understand Luffy for some unexplainable reasons. Luffy's junior named Chopper, who always hug his little sister. Franky and Brook, Luffy's professors that she made friends with. Ace dubbed them as old and pervert professors, which he wasn't wrong and correct either. Then the one, who Ace hated the most…

"There's also Sanji, who I like the most since he always gives me a lot of meat!"

Law saw how Ace fidgeted the whole time Luffy told them about her friends. Ace was shaking in an unexplainable kind of rage, especially when Luffy mentioned that Zoro and Sanji, but mostly her male friends. Law can really tell that Ace is overprotective to his sister. Not that Law is not overprotective to his own sister, Lami, but not like this. Ace's overprotectiveness is the worst!

"Those guys, they're not coming!" Ace finally said with full of hatred at the mention of "those guys".

Law noted again.

"What?!" Luffy reacted and was about to cry.

She looked at Ace and then, to Sabo.

"Sabo! Ace is being a meanie again!"

Law wanted to gape at Luffy's sudden childishness and Ace's hatred to Luffy's male friends. Sabo looked at Law before he face palmed… it was like Sabo wanted to hide and just disappear in the world. Law raised a brow as he observed the siblings. He can tell that there's something wrong with Ace.

He's curious to know what it is.

To answer his curiosity, Magra and Dogra suddenly explained to Law in hush tones about Ace's weird actions.

"Sorry about them. They tended to act like this in front of house guests, especially Ace if the said guest is a male." Dogra apologized like it happened a lot before.

Law lowered his fluffy spotted hat to observe more.

"You see, we assumed that Ace have a severe sister complex." Magra whispered and that's it!

Law can tell now why Ace is acting like that, and that's why his protectiveness is not-so-normal that Sabo wants to hide and disappear on the surface of the world.

"I don't have a severe sister complex!" Ace growled and Sabo step backwards.

Like he wanted to run away from Ace's pre-rampage, but he did not.

' _This family is more insane than mine…'_ Law thought as sweats dropped his forehead and his expression clearly showed how appalled he is.

Hopefully for one Trafalgar Law, spending his time in his roommate-slash-friend's hometown is not his most regrettable decision.


End file.
